Hot and Cold Collide
by KidaPeters33
Summary: This time, the guardians are up against something they can't handle. A new member. The gang joins together to find the mysterious new character and new feelings and emotions arise in Jack and he has to face one of his deepest fears. His own sister...
1. New Beginnings

I paced the snowy forest floor as small flurries swooped down to kiss the ends of my white hair. It was mid December and the Guardians hadn't made contact for two or three months. That was about the time Pitch was finally defeated and when me and Jamie decided to make annual visits to each other. My life was a little more interesting since those visits with him. That shined some light in my life… But the rest of my time was spent with snow and frost. I had used tons of time here, wasting it in this same forest. I'm not sure why, but I have this strong connection with it. The feeling was almost as strong when I'm at the pond. Maybe it was just the tall pines and oaks swaying that made me feel enthralled to the scene. Or the way the sun seemed to flare so much more around here. Either way, it was different from anything I had ever really seen.  
I gently glided through the grass and over some roots to the clearing. The clearing was mainly powdery piles of snow amongst the great trees. But the small life that survived this harsh winter scurried from the trees down a small dirt path, strange, isn't it? I sat down in the very center on my staff to calmly get a breather from all the noise in the city nearby.  
I let out a breath of relief as the stars greeted me with radiant faces. This was more like it. Total silence sides the faint sound of snow and wind. Lately this was one of my sanctuaries from the world. But of course, the pond and the other guardian realms were the most fun. But why did this feel all too familiar… had I found this place as a human? Or was it just something trying to reminisce to the surface. I had no clue, but it felt good; almost too good to be true… What was it with this place?! My head began to spiral into old memories of my sister. The times we fooled around in the village and the other tricks we had played. My eyes opened to find small glistening tears building up in his eyes. I wiped the blur from my eyes and sniffed a bit from the cold. Why was I the only guardian that didn't know his past? It almost seemed unfair. But, being me, you learn to live with it.  
I took another sigh trying to clear my head from the many sounds buzzing in my ears still. It was nice to know about this place. The place where the sore, tired, and lost come to pare take in the peace. I wonder if I'm the first to find this place… What if I'm not? What if I'm on trespassing? What if, what if what if! I don't need anyone's permission! I began to grow cold and wind began to whip vigorously around my face in anger.  
I stood up abruptly and turned around to leave.  
No one was there, like I thought.  
"I've got to get out of here." I was starting to freak a bit. Then all of the sudden a hole began to appear in front of me. I took several steps back and readied my staff. Far away inside the hole, I could hear faint pats… Almost like… I grinned deviously and dropped my staff to my side.  
Out popped a great big rabbit smacked the ground with full force.  
"Well look who decided to drop by." I said with a bit of a laugh.  
"This is no laughin' matter, Mate," He looked me in the eyes with complete seriousness that almost worried me. "We've got a problem."  
My blue eyes met his with a frozen stare.  
"Like it or not, that means…"  
"Oh no. No no no no! Not that stupid smelly old-"  
Foolump! It was too late. The yeti had already snagged me in the red bag and threw me through the magic portal. I swirled around the time continuum throwing me left and right in a whirl wind. Then landed with a great thump; North's place.


	2. Finding the Lost Guardian

I began to gag as the smell of the old bag intoxicated my lungs. I tried to scramble out quickly as possible, but only to be caught in it worse. Then, BANG! My boney butt hit the ground with full force as a yeti held the revolting sack above me. He grunted to St. Cringle that it was only an accident because he was trying to 'help' me out. I looked up to realize it was Phil. He grinned from ear to ear knowing he caused me pain just as I had caused him plenty of strife trying to sneak into the workshop for a peek at some toys. Somehow, I never made it past this guy…maybe just because he was so huge. I eventually just freezed his head trying to get through the main door because he was on my last nerve growling at me and all that crap… So we had, what I consider, a 'love hate relationship'.

I stared up at him with a scowl on my face, but soon brushed it off. I stood up facing North, Tooth, Sandy, and The Easter Kangaroo.  
"I thought we cleared up the 'no throwing me into the bag' last time." I said angrily to North.  
"Ehhhh, it was considered for a moment, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Sandy!" The old man clapped his hands twice beckoning the small man forward.

The golden dream caretaker floated over to his feet like a mini servant. "Give him the scroll." Sandy quickly nodded then gingerly carried himself to the top of a painted book case. Pulling down an old thick scroll covered in a thick layer of dust. He then suddenly began to blow large amounts of sand out of his mouth with _some_ air. I guess that was his little way of clearing the dust off. Wasn't of much use though.  
"Are you serious? Were going back to the 'ancient scrolls'?! Seriously big guy, for a man that makes spectacular toys, you sure don't like to update this place very much." Sandy held the scroll up to me. I snatched it out of his hand and threw one end of the crumbling old roll of paper down the side of the tall balcony with a heartless toss.

"What do you think you're doing you bloody idiot!" Bunny almost flew off the side where the scroll was still unfolding itself down flights and flights of stairs. He grabbed onto the railing and looked down the side to check for anything tearing or beginning to strain the tapestry of old writings. He then turned on his heels to glare at me.  
"You did NOT just throw what maybe the oldest writings in the universe down SEVEN HUNDRED OR MORE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!" His nostrils began to flare as he yelled.  
"Well…" I looked down the balcony to watch the scroll still unravel. "I guess I just did." I smirked as Bunny pretended to choke me.

I then began to skim over the writings and old sketches of the moon and sun then suddenly something ketches my eye. I see a sketch, almost like a comic. I saw a collage of pictures of this one certain girl, then slashes to separate one picture from the next. I saw ancient writings that were beyond me. I looked up in worry. North approached me cautiously.  
"Do you… know this girl?" He pointed to the sketches of a brunette girl. She was very slender and tall. The picture showed her being lifted up into the sun. I shook my head even though she looked familiar to me.  
I then heard a mysterious sound behind me. Almost like something was crystallizing right in my ear. I slowly turned around to face a strange crystal on a stand. It glowed like the moon on a clear night's sky and shined like pure glass. I was mesmerized. It began to try and make an image in the form of moon light, but the process was so slow it kept me on edge.  
"Guys, what's-"  
"Sh!" North shushed me. "The prophecy it's… but it's been legend for almost 8 centuries…." I looked at him like I was about to be replaced. I mean, really. I just got here not long ago!  
"Just as it was written, wow." I heard Bunny mumble as the figure was almost finished. I stared at it with wide blue eyes as the enthralling image drawled me in to watch the fascinating show. It was almost finished forming when I began to hear Tooth and Baby Tooth squeal with excitement. Was this something big because, I mean, they already had me in the group. I ran my fingers through my hair to hide the fact of how nervous I was… Then, it was finished.

We all stared at the cloaked image that shrouded its face with an oversized hood. Nothing really showed signs of human form, little less form; More of a bag with feet. I turned around quickly to see if anyone had a facile recognition. No one noticed my confusion and just kept staring at the crystal formation. Suddenly, I felt a hot prickle on my back that stung like a burning flare. I jumped back and began to rub my sweltering back with my nice and cool staff soothing the burn.  
I growled as the pain began to fizz like an exploding soda. I turned around about to yell at who ever burned me when I noticed what happened. I glared at the image that was now distributing itself into another image. I looked up to ask why the moon was giving us a new guardian when I noticed it; the solar eclipse. It began to cover the moon ever so slowly thus making the crystal's picture to more vivid shades. Flashing reds and invigorating yellows swallowed the baggy person. It almost seemed like the solar eclipse was too much for the crystal and it would just burst into glassy shards. Then, the most beautiful image appeared. It seemed to shine like pure gold with blinding reds. I began to feel my face soften from its hard glare to a boyish grin. I couldn't help the fact I wanted smile. It almost looked like a goddess.

Her hair shown with bright yellows and her eyes sparkled with vibrant reds. Not like a demonic red, but a daring red. As if she we're trying to seduce back into her deadly light that had burned me once. Her shirt looked like it had been seared so much that it came up above her belly button in the front and the back long, covering her butt. It had tank top sleeves, but she had arm socks like a charcoal black that ran from her finger tips all the way up her arms. The pure black fading off into her normal colored skin about at her elbow joints. Wait a sec, those WERE her arms. It seemed like she had just stuck her hands into old bonfire ashes and rubbed it up her arms.  
She had peach colored shorts and no shoes, much like myself. But her feet were like her arms, pitch black from her toes all the way up to just below the knee where the color gently faded off. Her shirt had a charcoaled black pattern like my frost design, but she had a red high to low shirt not a blue sweatshirt. She was almost a resemblance of me yet the opposite. She seemed to represent a fiery daring personality while I resembled, well a cool headed, fun loving guy! My next question: WHERE the heck was this girl's number!?

"North, who is she? She doesn't really look like the one in the scroll." Bunnymund's voice sounded confused.  
"Beats me. Sandy, any clue?" Sandy shook his head vigorously and shrugged to Tooth.  
"I've probably seen her in her past life as a child, but I can't name her right off the bat."  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I waved my hands signaling for everyone to stop guessing. "So, in about 4 centuries, give or take, nobody has any idea who this girl is?!" I guess that meant no number either.  
"As far as we know right now, she does not exist. She used to be considered a legend, but-"  
"So Manny just gave us a fake person!?" Bunny interrupted North's train of thought.  
" No! He has to just be mistaken, right?! Or-"  
"Tooth please, he can't just give us a fake person!" North countered back.  
The three of them then jabbered on about if the girl existed or not, while I tried to decode what Sandy was gesturing and making images above his head for. My patience eventually got the best of me.  
" SHHHHUUUTTT IIITTT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The whole building went silent just to hear what I had to say. Even stubborn mule Phil turned around in silence. I then cleared my throat.  
"Um, well. What if we look through Tooth's place for a bit too maybe find her past while some others go out on a search?" I waited for a reaction.  
"Tooth, is that ok with you, if we look into other people's memories?" North looked at her as she thought. Her little fairies looked as if they wanted to punch the little crystal image. But why would they want to do that?! After all, she was supposed to be the next guardian, I guess. If that's what the prophecy was even about.  
"Only I and the child the teeth belong to can see the memories, but I'll look as the rest of you go on a search party for her." The rest of us all agreed, and boy was I ready to find her. Maybe we had a similar past or she can tell me some cool stories she remembers. I had always been a fan of stories…and music- but that was beside the point.

"Jack can search with Bunny and I'll search with Sandy."  
"WHAT!?" Me and Bunny simultaneously answered. We looked at each other for a moment then turned back to North. "WHAT?!"  
" See, you'll get along fine. Phil!" North called to the yeti trying to ignoring the fact of our hatred for each other. But all he could do was secretly chuckle, which was not so secret really.  
Phil came up to us so quickly I think I may have peed a little. "Ah yes, Phil. Get the sleigh ready for me and Sandy. Too- " It was too late. She had already sped out to search for the teeth. "Well then. Bunny, you can take the tunnels. Oh, and try not to kill each other."  
" Alright, mate. But don't ask anything else from me!" He tapped the ground twice and the next thing I knew, I was swirling down a mossy dirt tunnel to unknown territory. I began to ice the tunnel because my butt kept hitting the bumpy ground when-  
"NNOOO!" Bunny yelled as he lost his foot work and slid down and around his tunnels. I followed him even though he didn't know where we were going either. I abruptly stopped icing the trail and we then shot straight out onto the ground level. I gently fell into a pill of snow I made for myself while Bunny face planted into a mound of dirt and tree roots.  
He looked up at me with a mouth full of dirt and weeds. He sputtered out the foul taste and gave me a deadly stare. "DON'T YOU EVER ICE MY TUNNLES! We might as well ended up in Tokyo with you recklessness!"  
" Chill Bunn-"  
" DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL, BLOODY SHOW PONY! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU WETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT!" He inhaled deeply trying to calm his ranting voice to a normal. " So don't PUSH me.." He stood above me with rage in his eyes. Then as soon as he finished, he began searching.

"So where are we, anyhow." I asked completely ignoring the spastic rant of his.  
" You should know better than me. But we we're on a track to South America. But-"  
"Wait." I began to look around me. These trees seemed so familiar. The warmer breeze making me on the more suspicious, but… liked it?... I felt kind of at home though…. But the air was unusually hot and I felt almost…. Almost like I was beginning- oh crap.

"Bunny, we have to go. This place is…. Well-  
"What is it?" He asked me rather harshly as if I was on the "last straw" already.  
"You picked me up here last time, right?" He began to look around him as if trying to remember.  
" Yeah, I think it is… But what does that have to do wit-"  
" We should probably go then….. Last time I was here… I felt… kind of watched. Like a warning not to come back…"  
" That was probably me being frustrated with trying to find you. You weren't in your own domain like I thought you'd be." I pondered the reasonable thought, but then again, when was the last time I was reasonable? Especially with the Easter Kangaroo.  
" Maybe your right. But let's move the search a little quicker. This place… It's strangely-"  
"Annoying, like you? Probably.. Let's move. I'll go left you go right. Meet back if anything weird happens… With you it's likely." I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, but he was already off on a quick dash.  
" Stupid rabbit…"

I slowly began down the trail. This place was strange, yeah. But it was inviting yet creepy. I guess the snow made it more like home, while the weird temperature changes fluctuated off key to the season, MY season. I did and didn't like it.  
I just couldn't rap my mind around it… Suddenly, I saw a bright colored flame flickering in the distance. I began to cautiously approach when I realized; it was flying towards ME. I suddenly threw myself against a tree dogging the ball of flames just in time to only get a little burn on my hand. But it still burned like heck. I looked up angrily to only see several more heading my way. I jumped and bobbed missing each one just by a hair. I swung my staff sending chunks of ice that way. It was easily deflected by waves of burning flames. Stupid stupid me! Of course that was going to be melted in seconds. It's a fire you twit! I could feel my own pupils dilate as the fire rapidly approached me. Not only was this beyond strange, for once in a long time I was scared of the light. It seemed to burn my. I couldn't see anything, but red. The fear crept up my body like a slow deadly python waiting for the perfect moment to end me. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by it. Wait, isn't there as song about that?

"OUT OF THE WWAAAYYYY!" I could hear a familiar yell in the distance but it all seemed to blur. I was mesmerized by the flames. Like it had this greater importance to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It almost felt like a strange invisible python had already gotten me too tight around the neck cutting off the circulation it was so close. I could almost -  
BANG! Bunny hit me like an eight-wheeler running me smack into my face. From dancing reds and dazzling yellows swirling in my face trying to reach my pale skin to sudden swirling visions of the forest, I seemed to snap back to reality. I could only hear sounds at that moment. My head was to dizzy to focus on images. First I heard loud confused commands and reprimands then to despite pleas for help. I suddenly noticed that Bunny was jumping from tree to hole straight to the sky. At first it looked like a big game of whack-a-bunny with a fiery blazing hammer. I slurred my words, "Can I have a turn!" Man; I couldn't have sounded anymore drunk then that in my whole life. Well…. I guess that doesn't include the time I snuck into the cellar at the N- never mind. That's a whole other story.

All I knew was Bunny was toast, literally, and I had no chance in a fight right now. This must be the end of the Legendary Snow Guardian, Jack Frost. And the other guy, but let's face it, the main thing is my end not his. I closed my eyes to wait for the final blow.  
Then - silence. Was I dead? I opened my eyes and to see the fact that I was very much alive. But as I looked around I noticed there was no Bunny in sight. Oh crap, the other's are gonna kill me if I lost him. I began to freak out when I suddenly noticed something in a tree right in front of me. A small hooded figure sat staring at me in the highest branches. It almost seemed shapeless like th-. Stupid karma. Stupid stupid-  
"Leave." I heard the form spoke loudly in an earth shattering voice. I shook my head vigorously trying to make sure I heard her right.  
"Excuse me?" My words slightly slurred still. Suddenly the person jumped down what seemed several stories down, right down in front of me. It then began to seemingly float my way with a torch in hand. Glaring with burning eyes, it thrusted the burning torch into my face. But I could see now it wasn't a torch, instead - no. It couldn't be!

I began to gag as the smell of the old bag intoxicated my lungs. I tried to scramble out quickly as possible, but only to be caught in it worse. Then, BANG! My boney butt hit the ground with full force as a yeti held the revolting sack above me. He grunted to St. Cringle that it was only an accident because he was trying to 'help' me out. I looked up to realize it was Phil. He grinned from ear to ear knowing he caused me pain just as I had caused him plenty of strife trying to sneak into the workshop for a peek at some toys. Somehow, I never made it past this guy…maybe just because he was so huge. I eventually just freezed his head trying to get through the main door because he was on my last nerve growling at me and all that crap… So we had, what I consider, a 'love hate relationship'.

I stared up at him with a scowl on my face, but soon brushed it off. I stood up facing North, Tooth, Sandy, and The Easter Kangaroo.  
"I thought we cleared up the 'no throwing me into the bag' last time." I said angrily to North.  
"Ehhhh, it was considered for a moment, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Sandy!" The old man clapped his hands twice beckoning the small man forward.

The golden dream caretaker floated over to his feet like a mini servant. "Give him the scroll." Sandy quickly nodded then gingerly carried himself to the top of a painted book case. Pulling down an old thick scroll covered in a thick layer of dust. He then suddenly began to blow large amounts of sand out of his mouth with _some_ air. I guess that was his little way of clearing the dust off. Wasn't of much use though.  
"Are you serious? Were going back to the 'ancient scrolls'?! Seriously big guy, for a man that makes spectacular toys, you sure don't like to update this place very much." Sandy held the scroll up to me. I snatched it out of his hand and threw one end of the crumbling old roll of paper down the side of the tall balcony with a heartless toss.

"What do you think you're doing you bloody idiot!" Bunny almost flew off the side where the scroll was still unfolding itself down flights and flights of stairs. He grabbed onto the railing and looked down the side to check for anything tearing or beginning to strain the tapestry of old writings. He then turned on his heels to glare at me.  
"You did NOT just throw what maybe the oldest writings in the universe down SEVEN HUNDRED OR MORE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!" His nostrils began to flare as he yelled.  
"Well…" I looked down the balcony to watch the scroll still unravel. "I guess I just did." I smirked as Bunny pretended to choke me.

I then began to skim over the writings and old sketches of the moon and sun then suddenly something ketches my eye. I see a sketch, almost like a comic. I saw a collage of pictures of this one certain girl, then slashes to separate one picture from the next. I saw ancient writings that were beyond me. I looked up in worry. North approached me cautiously.  
"Do you… know this girl?" He pointed to the sketches of a brunette girl. She was very slender and tall. The picture showed her being lifted up into the sun. I shook my head even though she looked familiar to me.  
I then heard a mysterious sound behind me. Almost like something was crystallizing right in my ear. I slowly turned around to face a strange crystal on a stand. It glowed like the moon on a clear night's sky and shined like pure glass. I was mesmerized. It began to try and make an image in the form of moon light, but the process was so slow it kept me on edge.  
"Guys, what's-"  
"Sh!" North shushed me. "The prophecy it's… but it's been legend for almost 8 centuries…." I looked at him like I was about to be replaced. I mean, really. I just got here not long ago!  
"Just as it was written, wow." I heard Bunny mumble as the figure was almost finished. I stared at it with wide blue eyes as the enthralling image drawled me in to watch the fascinating show. It was almost finished forming when I began to hear Tooth and Baby Tooth squeal with excitement. Was this something big because, I mean, they already had me in the group. I ran my fingers through my hair to hide the fact of how nervous I was… Then, it was finished.

We all stared at the cloaked image that shrouded its face with an oversized hood. Nothing really showed signs of human form, little less form; More of a bag with feet. I turned around quickly to see if anyone had a facile recognition. No one noticed my confusion and just kept staring at the crystal formation. Suddenly, I felt a hot prickle on my back that stung like a burning flare. I jumped back and began to rub my sweltering back with my nice and cool staff soothing the burn.  
I growled as the pain began to fizz like an exploding soda. I turned around about to yell at who ever burned me when I noticed what happened. I glared at the image that was now distributing itself into another image. I looked up to ask why the moon was giving us a new guardian when I noticed it; the solar eclipse. It began to cover the moon ever so slowly thus making the crystal's picture to more vivid shades. Flashing reds and invigorating yellows swallowed the baggy person. It almost seemed like the solar eclipse was too much for the crystal and it would just burst into glassy shards. Then, the most beautiful image appeared. It seemed to shine like pure gold with blinding reds. I began to feel my face soften from its hard glare to a boyish grin. I couldn't help the fact I wanted smile. It almost looked like a goddess.

Her hair shown with bright yellows and her eyes sparkled with vibrant reds. Not like a demonic red, but a daring red. As if she we're trying to seduce back into her deadly light that had burned me once. Her shirt looked like it had been seared so much that it came up above her belly button in the front and the back long, covering her butt. It had tank top sleeves, but she had arm socks like a charcoal black that ran from her finger tips all the way up her arms. The pure black fading off into her normal colored skin about at her elbow joints. Wait a sec, those WERE her arms. It seemed like she had just stuck her hands into old bonfire ashes and rubbed it up her arms.  
She had peach colored shorts and no shoes, much like myself. But her feet were like her arms, pitch black from her toes all the way up to just below the knee where the color gently faded off. Her shirt had a charcoaled black pattern like my frost design, but she had a red high to low shirt not a blue sweatshirt. She was almost a resemblance of me yet the opposite. She seemed to represent a fiery daring personality while I resembled, well a cool headed, fun loving guy! My next question: WHERE the heck was this girl's number!?

"North, who is she? She doesn't really look like the one in the scroll." Bunnymund's voice sounded confused.  
"Beats me. Sandy, any clue?" Sandy shook his head vigorously and shrugged to Tooth.  
"I've probably seen her in her past life as a child, but I can't name her right off the bat."  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I waved my hands signaling for everyone to stop guessing. "So, in about 4 centuries, give or take, nobody has any idea who this girl is?!" I guess that meant no number either.  
"As far as we know right now, she does not exist. She used to be considered a legend, but-"  
"So Manny just gave us a fake person!?" Bunny interrupted North's train of thought.  
" No! He has to just be mistaken, right?! Or-"  
"Tooth please, he can't just give us a fake person!" North countered back.  
The three of them then jabbered on about if the girl existed or not, while I tried to decode what Sandy was gesturing and making images above his head for. My patience eventually got the best of me.  
" SHHHHUUUTTT IIITTT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The whole building went silent just to hear what I had to say. Even stubborn mule Phil turned around in silence. I then cleared my throat.  
"Um, well. What if we look through Tooth's place for a bit too maybe find her past while some others go out on a search?" I waited for a reaction.  
"Tooth, is that ok with you, if we look into other people's memories?" North looked at her as she thought. Her little fairies looked as if they wanted to punch the little crystal image. But why would they want to do that?! After all, she was supposed to be the next guardian, I guess. If that's what the prophecy was even about.  
"Only I and the child the teeth belong to can see the memories, but I'll look as the rest of you go on a search party for her." The rest of us all agreed, and boy was I ready to find her. Maybe we had a similar past or she can tell me some cool stories she remembers. I had always been a fan of stories…and music- but that was beside the point.

"Jack can search with Bunny and I'll search with Sandy."  
"WHAT!?" Me and Bunny simultaneously answered. We looked at each other for a moment then turned back to North. "WHAT?!"  
" See, you'll get along fine. Phil!" North called to the yeti trying to ignoring the fact of our hatred for each other. But all he could do was secretly chuckle, which was not so secret really.  
Phil came up to us so quickly I think I may have peed a little. "Ah yes, Phil. Get the sleigh ready for me and Sandy. Too- " It was too late. She had already sped out to search for the teeth. "Well then. Bunny, you can take the tunnels. Oh, and try not to kill each other."  
" Alright, mate. But don't ask anything else from me!" He tapped the ground twice and the next thing I knew, I was swirling down a mossy dirt tunnel to unknown territory. I began to ice the tunnel because my butt kept hitting the bumpy ground when-  
"NNOOO!" Bunny yelled as he lost his foot work and slid down and around his tunnels. I followed him even though he didn't know where we were going either. I abruptly stopped icing the trail and we then shot straight out onto the ground level. I gently fell into a pill of snow I made for myself while Bunny face planted into a mound of dirt and tree roots.  
He looked up at me with a mouth full of dirt and weeds. He sputtered out the foul taste and gave me a deadly stare. "DON'T YOU EVER ICE MY TUNNLES! We might as well ended up in Tokyo with you recklessness!"  
" Chill Bunn-"  
" DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL, BLOODY SHOW PONY! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU WETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT!" He inhaled deeply trying to calm his ranting voice to a normal. " So don't PUSH me.." He stood above me with rage in his eyes. Then as soon as he finished, he began searching.

"So where are we, anyhow." I asked completely ignoring the spastic rant of his.  
" You should know better than me. But we we're on a track to South America. But-"  
"Wait." I began to look around me. These trees seemed so familiar. The warmer breeze making me on the more suspicious, but… liked it?... I felt kind of at home though…. But the air was unusually hot and I felt almost…. Almost like I was beginning- oh crap.

"Bunny, we have to go. This place is…. Well-  
"What is it?" He asked me rather harshly as if I was on the "last straw" already.  
"You picked me up here last time, right?" He began to look around him as if trying to remember.  
" Yeah, I think it is… But what does that have to do wit-"  
" We should probably go then….. Last time I was here… I felt… kind of watched. Like a warning not to come back…"  
" That was probably me being frustrated with trying to find you. You weren't in your own domain like I thought you'd be." I pondered the reasonable thought, but then again, when was the last time I was reasonable? Especially with the Easter Kangaroo.  
" Maybe your right. But let's move the search a little quicker. This place… It's strangely-"  
"Annoying, like you? Probably.. Let's move. I'll go left you go right. Meet back if anything weird happens… With you it's likely." I was just about to give him a piece of my mind, but he was already off on a quick dash.  
" Stupid rabbit…"

I slowly began down the trail. This place was strange, yeah. But it was inviting yet creepy. I guess the snow made it more like home, while the weird temperature changes fluctuated off key to the season, MY season. I did and didn't like it.  
I just couldn't rap my mind around it… Suddenly, I saw a bright colored flame flickering in the distance. I began to cautiously approach when I realized; it was flying towards ME. I suddenly threw myself against a tree dogging the ball of flames just in time to only get a little burn on my hand. But it still burned like heck. I looked up angrily to only see several more heading my way. I jumped and bobbed missing each one just by a hair. I swung my staff sending chunks of ice that way. It was easily deflected by waves of burning flames. Stupid stupid me! Of course that was going to be melted in seconds. It's a fire you twit! I could feel my own pupils dilate as the fire rapidly approached me. Not only was this beyond strange, for once in a long time I was scared of the light. It seemed to burn my. I couldn't see anything, but red. The fear crept up my body like a slow deadly python waiting for the perfect moment to end me. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by it. Wait, isn't there as song about that?

"OUT OF THE WWAAAYYYY!" I could hear a familiar yell in the distance but it all seemed to blur. I was mesmerized by the flames. Like it had this greater importance to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It almost felt like a strange invisible python had already gotten me too tight around the neck cutting off the circulation it was so close. I could almost -  
BANG! Bunny hit me like an eight-wheeler running me smack into my face. From dancing reds and dazzling yellows swirling in my face trying to reach my pale skin to sudden swirling visions of the forest, I seemed to snap back to reality. I could only hear sounds at that moment. My head was to dizzy to focus on images. First I heard loud confused commands and reprimands then to despite pleas for help. I suddenly noticed that Bunny was jumping from tree to hole straight to the sky. At first it looked like a big game of whack-a-bunny with a fiery blazing hammer. I slurred my words, "Can I have a turn!" Man; I couldn't have sounded anymore drunk then that in my whole life. Well…. I guess that doesn't include the time I snuck into the cellar at the N- never mind. That's a whole other story.

All I knew was Bunny was toast, literally, and I had no chance in a fight right now. This must be the end of the Legendary Snow Guardian, Jack Frost. And the other guy, but let's face it, the main thing is my end not his. I closed my eyes to wait for the final blow.  
Then - silence. Was I dead? I opened my eyes and to see the fact that I was very much alive. But as I looked around I noticed there was no Bunny in sight. Oh crap, the other's are gonna kill me if I lost him. I began to freak out when I suddenly noticed something in a tree right in front of me. A small hooded figure sat staring at me in the highest branches. It almost seemed shapeless like th-. Stupid karma. Stupid stupid-  
"Leave." I heard the form spoke loudly in an earth shattering voice. I shook my head vigorously trying to make sure I heard her right.  
"Excuse me?" My words slightly slurred still. Suddenly the person jumped down what seemed several stories down, right down in front of me. It then began to seemingly float my way with a torch in hand. Glaring with burning eyes, it thrusted the burning torch into my face. But I could see now it wasn't a torch, instead - no. It couldn't be!

"LEAVE!" It's flaming hand was about to smack my face, but I was too quick. I grabbed my staff from behind the tree and froze the feet of the person and dogged the flaming hand. It lost balance and fell on its knees. I ceased the moment. I froze the whole body except the head. It growled and struggled. And the ice surrounding it looked as if it was slowly bubbling and melting. I could even see the glowing red body inside the ice prison.  
"LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!" It growled in a low voice.  
"Yeah yeah, save it for the four you crazy witch," I tried lifting the hood up but it kept struggling against my grip and shaking it's head so it fell back down in its face. "Now can you just- hold- STILL!" I finally threw back the baggy hood to reveal my assassin. I gasped. No. It can't be!  
behind the tree and froze the feet of the person and dogged the flaming hand. It lost balance and fell on its knees. I ceased the moment. I froze the whole body except the head. It growled and struggled. And the ice surrounding it looked as if it was slowly bubbling and melting. I could even see the glowing red body inside the ice prison.  
"LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!" It growled in a low voice.  
"Yeah yeah, save it for the four you crazy witch," I tried lifting the hood up but it kept struggling against my grip and shaking it's head so it fell back down in its face. "Now can you just- hold- STILL!" I finally threw back the baggy hood to reveal my assassin. I gasped. No. It can't be!


End file.
